A Rose For The Dead
by VANGeL Jazz
Summary: No importa en donde te encuentres, no habra alguien a quien ame tanto como lo hize hacia a ti, una rosa por el principio y una por el final, debi darme cuenta de cuanto llege amarte...pero no pienso estar tanto tiempo lejos de ti...oneshot, song fic,sad T


**Que onda genten?...esper0o todos este iem nOn...**

**Antes que nada...¡no manten a la joven autora!...T-T...me moria de dese0o por hacer un fanfic asi y tum tum...inspiracion llegaste!...u.u maa...nserio,...es ke e andad0o triste y esta kncion me gusta much0o...x es0o dcidi hacer este fic**

**Roxy: demo onee-chan...u.u sigo sin entender...¡si adoras a Sakuno!...¡y amas el RyoSaku!...¿porque este fic?**

**VANGeL: u.u si lo se hermanita...pero sabes lo rara y loca que soy...X3 kiero a mucha gente, pero me gustaria hacerles lo mismo que en este fic **

**Roxy: (O.ó creo que comenzare a cuidarme...) ejem...bueno ya que esta este fic...¿Ryoma puede empezar a salir con Momo-sempai nOn!**

**VANGeL: claro0o...-los ojos de la chica brillaron de alegria- despues que haga mi fic donde Eiji este perdidamente enamorad0o de Oishi**

**Roxy: T-T nooo lo hagas!...¡Eiji-chan!**

**VANGeL: u.ú a vdd...deja de decir tonterias entonces**

**Disclaimer: PoT no es mio, y si lo hubiera sido, estas escenas de este fic jamas habrian sicedido**

**Rose For the dead**

-¿Por qué!...¡no es justo!

Lloraba una mujer adulta, se veía desesperada, apunto de perder la cordura, sus cortos cabellos estaban despeinados y opacos, su rostro mojado y pálido, bajo sus ojos rojizos las ojeras eran lo que mas se le notaban.

-llévatela a tomar aire…-ordeno Sumire, en un estado parecido al de aquella mujer, pero notablemente mas tranquila, pero no mejor

-si…-contesto un señor, con traje desarreglado, si, era el esposo de la que lloraba tristeza

-¡no,… ¡no me separen de mi bebe!-lloraba la mujer mientras aquel hombre la sacaba de aquella habitación blanca

El ambiente se tenso,…un sollozo bajo se escuchaba, de una castaña de coletas.

-Tomoka…-llamo Sumire a la chica-hazme el favor de avisarle, tu sabes a quien me refiero

-hai…-la alegría desbordante de la chica fue reemplazada por una tristeza sin igual

Con pesadez, salio del cuarto para recargarse en una pared,…tomo aire para poder hablar sin sollozar, algo en verdad imposible en ese momento

-_bueno_-contesto su celular el chico de cabellos verdosos

-habla…Tomoka-decía baja con la voz cortada

-…-Ryoma cerro los ojos pesadamente- _Osakada, ahora no tengo…_

-Ryoma,…déjame hablar, onegai

-…-sus ojos gatunos se abrieron sorprendidos, no lo llamo al final "sama", y lo había notado, la voz de la chica se oía ahogada- _¿Qué te paso?_

-Sakuno…acaba de…-no pudo completar la frase, el llanto le gano

_-¿Qué le paso?-_su voz se torno preocupada

-falleció…

El teléfono celular cayo al suelo, mientras se escuchaba el llanto de Tomoka…

0o0o0o0o

Que escena tan extraña,…vestidos de negro se encontraban reunidos los familiares amigos de ella; que paz se podía sentir al estar cerca de la muerte,…pero todos lloran ante ella,…los agobia y entristece algo tan natural,…los perturba.

Llanto hacia ella, que ya no se encuentra entre mortales,…a quien ya no escucha los lamentos,…debió haber sido muy mada, si su ausencia es lamentada y derramada en lágrimas puras.

-¿Donde esta Echizen?-pregunto Tezuka aun mas serio, pero en tono preocupado

-hace un momento estaba sentado-respondió Fuji en el mismo tono de su ex buchou

Los ocho titulares estaban reunidos,...no lloraban, típico en los hombres, pero si sentían dolor. Conocían a Sakuno,…jamás imaginaron que tan joven y llena de vida, le sucediera algo así; Sumire-sensei, era abuela de ella, y ahora no veían tanta fuerza en su entrenadora;….y por otro lado estaba Ryoma,…el novio de Sakuno,...

Tan fuerte era el ante todo,…pero ahora,…se le veía distinto y fuera de si,…nunca lo vieron así antes

**Oh! my dearest; the sweet music in the air  
albeit, daresay I, the lullaby of an ever so dark sleep.**

_Oh! Mi querido; la dulce música en el aire_

_Sin embargo, yo me atrevería a decirte, que es un sueño siempre oscuro_

-ahí esta…-susurro Oishi en cuento localice con la vista al chico

-voy con el…-hablo Momoshiro mientras adelanto unos pasos

-¡espera Momo!-lo detuvo Oishi poniendo una mano sobre su hombro - déjalo solo,…

-pero…

-es mejor para el

Ryoma,… ¿Qué es lo que te pasa?...no lloras, no hablas, no tienes algún gesto en tu rostro,…solo ves el interior de ese ataúd con tanta calma… ¿no te has dado cuenta que ella es Sakuno?... ¿la única chica que te a hecho sonrojar y reír divertido?

-debes estar feliz porque todos lloran por ti…

Talvez esas palabras en el se oirían crueles,…pues así es su manera de hablar,…pero esta ocasión eran sumamente sinceras y cariñosas

-te ves tan hermosa como siempre…-murmuro para aquel cuerpo

No importaba para el si la muerte se hubiera llevado la vitalidad de ella,…su belleza no pudo llevársela,…no eres tan fuerte muerte…porque aun estando el alma de ella lejos, el la querrá siempre,…aun un mundo no visitado por la vida…aun cuando su corazón ya no latiera y la respiración de ella se hubiera ahogado,…la amaría,…

**my precious,  
likest thou what emergeth yon the distant?  
the throbbing and breathing of life's machinery!**

_Mi precioso,_

_¿Aunque fueses emergente mas allá de la distancia?_

_¡el palpitar y la respiración de la maquinaria de la vida!_

"… ¡Paren de llorar!..."...que horrible sonido es para el, esos sollozos de lamentación no los tolera,…la gente debía ser mas fuerte.

Sakuno Ryusaki no se ha ido, sigue ahí,…no en presencia ni en vida,…pero sigue ahí,…en sus corazones y en cada recuerdo que hayan tenido con ella,…

…pero al parecer, nadie en ese lugar lo comprendía mas que el,…Ryoma

¡Claro que le dolía¡que la extrañaría!... ¡el de verdad la amaba!... ¡pero no lloraría¿Cómo podría llorar enfrente del cuerpo de su amada, los motivos eran varios para no hacerlo,… simplemente no se lo permitiría,

…ella no estaba,…no estaría mas… ¡rayos, sus dorados ojos empiezan a enrojecer,… ¡no, llorar para el esta prohibido!...ella no estaba en un lugar terrible, el lo sabia mejor que nadie, estaría en el mejor lugar para que su alma descansara,…lo merecía,…

-¿pero porque te fuiste…?-susurro con coraje

Estaba dolido,…no pudo ni despedirse de ella,…la ultima vez que la vio fue durante el colegio,… se despidieron secos,…el debía ir a su entrenamiento de tennis como siempre y Sakuno a casa,…solo un "nos vemos mañana" por parte de ambos, una sonrisa y un sonroje de la castaña fue lo ultimo que vio,…

-extrañare esas cosas,…-recordar esos sonrojes de ella eran la muestra mas grande para el que en verdad estaba enamorada de el,…esos sonrojes tan tímidos en todo su rostro,…no como el de las otras chicas que eran sonrojes tan vivos…

¡rayos!...de acuerdo el lloraría,…pero después de eso,…solo,…no en un lugar lleno de gente,… las lagrimas son para Sakuno,… no para que los demás las vean,…

**wanion its oh so damndest soul!  
with the devil-instrument it we shall reap,  
after the banquet obscur'd in our thole,  
its blood so lovingly across our faces smear**

_El solitario enclaustrado es el alma mas condenada_

_Con el instrumento del diablo recogeremos, _

_Después del obscurecido banquete en nuestro escálamo, _

_Esa sangre tan amorosa atraviesa nuestros rostros manchados_

-¿están seguros que desean enterrar su cuerpo?-pregunto un señor ajeno a la familia y amigos

Ryoma pudo escuchar esa conversación

-si,…-susurro la madre- quiero un lugar para ir a visitar a mi Sakuno

-querida,…pero no seria mejor…

-¡nunca!... ¡me niego a quemar el cuerpo de mi hija!... ¡no la convertiré en cenizas!-grito en llanto la mujer,…aquellas palabras de su esposo resultaban ser crueles

-¡contrólate!-tomo los hombros de su mujer bruscamente y zarandeo un poco- ¡no des espectáculos aquí, hay gente presente!

-¡la gente no me importa!... ¡no estoy dando espectáculos, y no vengo por estas personas! … ¡quieres quemar a tu hija!... ¿que clase de padre eres?

-¡solo creo que es lo mejor!...

-¡no, no!...-gritaba la mujer

-así es como empiezan…-susurro con ira Ryoma

Su hija había muerto,… ¿no podían respetar el lugar donde el cuerpo de ella descansa,…

…podían estar llorando, o hablando en calma ese asunto,…no había necesidad de gritarlo y entrar en estado de estrés

-Sakuno,…puede que tus padres se divorcien,…-dijo bajo

Es verdad, había mucho dolor presente entre ellos,…y no solo en ese momento,…desde antes de que ella cerrara sus ojos por última vez

¿De que había muerto?...un resfriado se le complico, resfriado causado por una fuerte tormenta en la que ella estaba expuesta,…

…fue cuando se encontraba en el centro comercial de Shibuya,…muy lejos de su casa,…y sin ningún método por el cual irse empezó a caminar para encontrar un taxi o autobús,…pero la tormenta era tan fuerte que ningún medio de transporte estaba presente,…ella se mojaba junto con sus compras

"¡tu debiste ir por Sakuno¡estabas cerca de esa región¿Por qué no le hablaste y te ofreciste a recogerla?" eran los reclamos de su madre…

"¿yo?... ¡tu eres la que no hace nada durante el día¡debiste haber ido con ella¿sabes lo peligrosa que es Shibuya?... ¡como la dejaste ir sola!" eran los reclamos de su padre…

…desde ese momento todo fue gritos y reclamos, culpándose por todo

-kami,…pobre de esa familia…-volvió a susurrar

**lord of carnage, **

lady of carnage,

one funeral maketh many,

swarm God's acres;

_Señor de la carnicería,_

_Señora de la carnicería,_

_Con un funeral empiezan muchos más,_

_Acres del dios del enjambre;_

-Sabes Sakuno,…todos piensan que este tipo de cosas son dolorosas,…pero creo que es lo contrario…-comenzó a hablar como siempre- ya no estarás en este podrido mundo…

**two indeed more:  
blest treat of delight**

_Dos verdades más:_

_El festín mas bandito del placer._

0o0o0o0o

-Estamos reunidos, para honrar la memoria de Ryusaki Sakuno…-el sacerdote empezó a hablar

Decía cosas sobre las maravillas de la vida,…sobre la tristeza de la muerte,…sobre cuanto Sakuno era amada y seria extrañada tanto por familia, amigos y por el mismo… ¡coño, el ni conocía a Sakuno!... ¡no hable por hablar y para conmover,…

-mada mada dane…-dijo por lo bajo

-¡Echizen,… ¡no salgas con tu frasecita en este momento!-regaño Momoshiro

-es la verdad,…que tipo tan falso,…

-bueno,…eso si… ¡pero esta fuera de lugar!

-jum…a ella le hubiera divertido

Si, con eso cayo a Momoshiro,…Ryoma Echizen era difícil de comprender, y mas si de sentimientos se trataba.

-ahora,…desciende a tu lugar de descanso eterno…-concluyo el padre dando a entender que bajaran el ataúd bajo tierra

-¡Saku-chan!-comenzó a gritar en llanto Tomoka,…Horio paso los brazos sobre los hombros de ella atrayéndola completamente,…ella seguía llorando mientras su rostro estaba hundido en el pecho de el,…y un abrazo no era confortable,… su amiga se estaba yendo

-¡mi hija!-corrió la señora Ryusaki hacia la orilla de aquel agujero por donde descendía el ataúd, sus rodillas fallaron y cayo al suelo,…cubrió su rostro con sus manos,…pero ni eso ocultaba su estado

Alrededor de Sumire se encontraban sus discípulos,…como les agradecía que estuvieran con ella brindándole la fuerza que a ella le hacia falta,…su querida nieta bajaba para no subir,… lagrimas silenciosas salían de los cansados ojos de la entrenadora

Y al lado de Ryoma,…Momoshiro,…con una mano sobre su hombro,…realmente en ese momento el rostro de Echizen tomo un gesto nunca antes visto,…uno de dolor,…

…cerro los puños apretándolos,…cualquiera hubiera notado que no quería llorar

-¡Ryoma!... ¡tu mano esta sangrando!

-eh?...-bajo su vista y vio que era verdad,…las rosas que sostenía aun llevaban espinas,…-casi lo olvido…-sonrio un poco, y se soltó de brazo de Momoshiro

El ataúd de su amada se encontraba totalmente abajo,…abajo y cerrado,…ya no podía observar el rostro de ella por ultima vez,…talvez era mejor, pues tuvo la sensación de que si la viera ahí, saltaría y sacaría su cuerpo…

-lamento no habértelas dado antes…-soltó dos rosas rojas que cayeron sobre el ataúd, golpearon la madera y unos cuantos pétalos se soltaron- uno por el principio…y uno por el final…

**give praise for the blood it bled,  
grant a rose for the dead!  
grant a rose for the dead!**

_Dar alabanza a la sangre que se derramo,_

_¡Conceder una rosa al muerto!_

_¡Conceder una rosa al muerto!_

Observaba con la tierra caía para sellar su tumba,…cubría a golpes las rosas de Echizen, el ultimo regalo de amor hacia ella…

…rosas rojas…rojas…como los ojos de ella,…como el color de sus mejillas al verlo,…rojo…se perdió por un momento en el recuerdo de aquel día en que el confeso estar enamorado de ella,…después de un importante partido de tennis, había decidió confesarle que lo había enamorado, Sakuno sonrio al escuchar "te amo" de los labios del chico y confeso igual estar enamorada de el desde 1° de secundaria,…; así fue como durante 1 año y medio empezaron a salir…no hubo una ruptura,…hubo una separación…volvió al mundo real al oír unos susurros…

-eras tan pequeñita…cabías a la perfección entre mis brazos…Sakuno…-si,…la señora Ryusaki también recordaba momentos memorables de ella con su hija

**enraptur'd by the timeless beauty of the shadowsphere,  
we two abide the overlook'd time of the watch.  
**

_Capturado por la belleza intemporal de la atmósfera de las sombras,_

_Dos soportamos ver sobre el tiempo del reloj._

-Ryoma…-se acerco Tomoka al chico- ¿como es…que puedes ser tan fuerte?

-no lo estoy siendo…

-pero no estas llorando,…

-no voy a llorar para ustedes,…que no llore no signifique que estoy siendo fuerte

-pues para mi…eso es ser fuerte-sollozaba la chica

-no deberías llorar,...si Sakuno era tu amiga, deberías despedirte de una mejor manera

-lo se…-nuevas lagrimas bajaron de sus ojos-pero no puedo…

-no importa,…puedes llorar todo lo que quieras,…pero mañana,…el sol volverá a salir

-¿Qué?-no entendió muy bien lo que le trato de decir,…y resto importancia a que Ryoma estuviera hablando abiertamente

**make this cherish'd feast last  
but until the new dawn ascendeth.**

_Hagamos este último querido banquete,_

_Pero ahora ascendamos hasta el nuevo amanecer_

La señora Ryusaki gritaba,…nadie la pudo controlar,…pensaron en dejarla sola y talvez así se calmaría,…pero su estado parecía empeorar

Como siempre, que egoísta había sido,…solo pensaba en su propio dolor y sufrimiento al perder a su amada,…pero no se dio cuenta que no solo era una chica que era su novia, si no la hija de una madre que estaba demostrando que de verdad la amaba con devoción, y gritaba en estado de locura que despertaría en la mañana y vería a su pequeña recostada sobre su cama…

-no es posible,…por mas que lo deseemos…

-Ryoma…-se acerco Momoshiro a su amigo

-no me di cuenta,…solo pensé en mi...yo no soy solo el que sufre…

-…-de verdad…la muerte de Ryusaki estaba cambiando a Echizen, Momoshiro solo se limito a escucharlo

-y aquí hay mas gente que le duele la partida de Sakuno…y que la esta recordando…

-fue una buena chica ¿no?-Ryoma asintió ante el comentario de su sempai-nadie podrá cambiar los sentimientos que le tenían

-fui muy torpe, Momo-sempai-el mayor se limito a verlo esperando que el continuara-debí pasar mas tiempo con ella…o decirle mas seguido lo que sentía

-estoy seguro que siempre lo supo…

-pero no bastaba…-sus ojos comenzaron de nuevo a enrojecer-seguido me decía lo que sentía, y yo me limitaba

-pero…-se estaba preocupando su sempai

-yo debí…debí…-sintió como algo tibio bajaba por sus mejillas

Lagrimas… ¡eso esta mal!...se supone que no iba a llorar,…rápido volteo su rostro y se las seco con la mano…Momoshiro no sabia si sentirse mas triste o sonreír complacido de que su amigo en verdad se desahogar mas,…porque en si…tener tanto dolor dentro no lleva a nada bueno, ni mental ni físicamente

**be still - harken the lure of night!  
Bale in each its damndest shadow,  
clothe me in night, ne'er feel rue,  
in its face, behold! naught save grue.**

_Todavía estamos-¡avocando al señuelo de la noche!_

_Bala en casa una de la mas condenada sombra,_

_Arrópame esta noche, el arrepentimiento es la sensación más cercana_

_En este rostro¡mirad, no podemos protegernos de nada penoso_

0o0o0o0o

Volvió a casa cuando todo estaba apunto de oscurecer…trato de no hacer ruido al entrar, no deseaba que su madre le preguntara como se sentía,…no deseaba hablar…mas no pudo hacerlo,…

…tanto Rinko Echizen como Nanako estaban prácticamente en la puerta esperando el regreso del príncipe,…las preguntas de las mujeres lo bombardearon,…mas este subió a su cuarto sin prestar atención…Rinko estuvo apunto de subir, pero fue detenida por Naijirou, el cual dijo que en momentos así, los hombres necesitaban soledad y tiempo…sobre todo ese ultimo factor, mas si se trataba de alguien como Ryoma

Su habitación estaba en total oscuridad combinada con silencio…tumbado en su cama sin moverse…si escuchabas bien…sabias que estaba llorando amargo.

Tal como lo dijo durante toda la tarde…al estar solo podría llorar lo que el quisiera…

…lo que el no sabia era que de tanto guardar calma, sus ojos al no ver a nadie se relajaron y lloraron todo el dolor que la muerte de su novia había dejado…era tanto… ¿Cuándo se enamoro con tan fuerza de Ryusaki, que ni el mismo se entero!

Entre sus sollozos pedía que amaneciera pronto… ¡que el día acabara de una vez, ya había sufrido mucho en un día, deseaba que el sol saliera para volver a caminar y estar…solo

¿Solo?...

¡Baka!...no lo había pensado desde ese punto…ahora que el amor se había marchado el no estaría en compañía de alguien… ¿Con quien caminaría después del colegio¿Con quien celebraría ahora al terminar cada partido¿Quién con una sonrisa calmaría su ira?...¿a quien besaría con dulzura?...¡desesperación!...fue el sentimiento que le siguió…se estaba ahogando en mas llanto al pensar todo aquello,…el solo se martirizaba…y el aire se le estaba acabando

-no quiero…no quiero estar sin ti Sakuno…

Se sentía inútil al estar pensando todo eso…y no le gustaba ser así…

¿Cómo será la mejor forma de morir mas rápido?...

Fue lo ultimo que pensó con una suave sonrisa en su rostro…

-Sakuno…no esperare tanto para volver a verte…

**pray, ne'er come hither daylight!  
wane to dust the wight,  
velvet darkness, thee we ourselves bestow!  
misery it in velvet fright**

_¡rogar, que venga la mas cercana luz del día!_

_Menguar para sacar el polvo denso_

_La suave oscuridad, algo que nosotros mismos concedemos_

_Miseria en el suave terror_

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Espero que si les haya gustado, u.u es el primer fic donde escribo algo asi,...y no soy la gran experta...plzz dejen review...T-T pero sean amables conmigo...recuerden ke los kiero XD...

xau xau


End file.
